1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital breast tomosynthesis (DBT) refers to an apparatus which may be used for acquiring an X-ray projection image of breast from a limited angle and reconstructing a three-dimensional (3D) volume of breast tissue based on the acquired X-ray projection image. For example, the DBT may refer to an apparatus which may be used for creating a 3D image which represents a portion of a body of an object by digitizing multiple X-rays.
To diagnose a state of tissue which may include breast cancer by using the reconstructed volume of breast tissue, a diagnostician has generally so far observed slices of recovered volume. In the case of the above method, the diagnostician may be required to perform a diagnosis while performing an imaging correlation between slices in his mind, and may be required to perform the diagnosis by using a large number of slice images. In addition, in the case of using a slice image, tissue which is twisted on a detector plane may not be identifiable due to depth blurring.